Two of a Kind An Original Teen Titans Chapter Sto
by kale4eva
Summary: This story has plenty of lovable original characters, and is basically about two girls, coming from different backgrounds, who encounter the Teen Titans. A guaranteed lovable adventure with drama, humor and fun!
1. Author's Comments

**Author's comments:**

Hey! Thanks for viewing my stories! I've spent a lot of time on all of them. It's a ton of fun to write, but also a lot of work. I ask that if you decide to review (which I REALLY APPRECIATE!) I ask that you please respect what I've done. :D Please! There's many chapters to all of them, but they're not that long. Just in case you're one of those readers who's looking for something cool and short, the chapters don't go on and on and on and on. I try to keep things descriptive but easy to follow, and yet right to the point.

A few other things, if you are a fan of Teen Titans, I highly recommend you reading this. I'll have more stories out (all Teen Titans) but what I hope you'll appreciate is that I've changed some personalities and added characters. Get really involved in the world I live in, and I can promise you an awesome time!! Any questions? Talk to me on my forum! I'll get back to you!

One last thing is that – just so you are aware – I tend to have some language in my stories. I, personally, do not use these words, but they're part of the character's personalities. I'd take it out, but it would ruin the point of the situation. You'll notice that almost all of the swearing comes from a single character (Fira), and that's just part of who she is.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!

Please Review on the stories!! It encourages me…sometimes I need that. We all do!

Enjoy!

Kale4Eva


	2. Chapter 1: North

"**TWO OF A KIND"**

**A chapter story by Kale4Eva**

**CHAPTER 1 : 'North'**

"GeeAHH!!"

A shriek was sounded.

CRASH!!

Two people fell.

Silence.

Their lives had changed forever.

The sun slowly rose over the deep blue horizon. The wind traveled gracefully in twirls and acrobatic flips as if dancing among the resting trickles of morning dew. The day was early and silent as one by one the largest and smallest of our sun's rays peeked playfully over the hills. Chilly and calm, the air was pure and fresh.

Ah! But what is this? Alas, this perfect world we speak of was suddenly pierced by two restless souls as they climbed over the peak of a green-grass hill in the distance.

One after the other, both heads of the two most lovely princesses in the land of--no, I'm just kidding. Actually, two heads of dandelion-gold and dark milk-chocolate were soon clearly in view as two standing silhouettes against the miraculous sunrise. Lovely, they were, but somehow very distressed--as was easily audible down below. Not _exactly_ the quiet type, these two.

"CRUD!! We're freaking DOOMED!!" The sunny-headed one cursed, throwing her hands up to grip her head in frustration. "There is no _WAY_ we're THIS LOST!!"

"Technically, there is _absolutely_ a way we could be lost." The dark-haired one responded, folding her arms and staring out at the scenery before them. "Seeing as we have no idea where we are and pretty much no idea where we're going. That would very safely put us in the category of being "this lost"."

"SHIT!!" The other girl shouted frantically in response, everything and anything about her current panicked state would convince you the world was officially ending. She wailed helplessly once more before completely collapsing to the green ground underneath her over-sized tennis shoes. "WE'RE IN NOWHERESVILLE!!"

The dark-haired girl watched her with little interest for a second or two before turning her gaze back toward the scenery around them, looking around carefully. "Well, I can't say we have much of a choice except to keep walking." She looked down at the miserable blonde. "Do I have to carry you...?"

The other girl glared from her cowering position up at her friend. "No WAY, bitch." She shook her head, getting up from the dewy ground, "I just..." Her golden hair glistened briefly in the morning sun as she turned her head in several directions. "...I just have NO CLUE where the HELL we are..." A second or two later, she looked back at her. "...and I'm not used to that."

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "You're not used to that." She repeated, as though this were about as believable as the moon being a parmasean meatball. "I see." She folded her arms, giving the outdoors a wary look. "Well, we could pick a direction. You know, North, South, East, West. We're bound to hit something then."

"Yeah...but my contacts are all dirty and I can't see that far..." The blue-eyed blonde replied, squinting into the distance with folded arms. "...in any direction for that matter..."

"Great." The dark-haired girl replied. She began to walk forward again, determinedly in a Northern direction. "Fine then. I'LL pick. We're going North."

The blue-eyed teenager just watched silently as her best friend just began walking...walking...walking...further and further away...

"Oh my god..." She whined slowly, everything finally sinking in. "...I don' wanna walk anymore..." Her long, dusty hair swung lazily from her head along her orange tee-shirted back as she stumbled after her. "...RAZZ!! WAIT UP!!"

And with that, the young lady gathered up any other source of strength she could muster before pushing herself into a run after Razz.


	3. Chapter 2: The Big T

**CHAPTER 2: The Big 'T'**

_**Continuing from chapter 1….**_

However, in the end, it didn't take her that long to catch up with the other girl. For Razz had come to a stop at the top of a hill in the distance - and was now staring straight ahead with one eyebrow raised on her face.

And as Kury ran up, coming to a stop beside her - it didn't take more than one glance in front of her to figure out what Razz was staring at.

For stretched out in front of them...standing tall and proud beyond the dusty road that they had come from...was a city. A very _large_ city to be exact.

"...whoa..." Kury murmured to herself, her eyes growing even larger than they were before. She shook her golden head slowly, reaching an awed hand to the back of her tan neck. "...that's a hell of a city, Razz..."

And oh, boy was it. The two girls nearly had to squint from the glare that shone ever so fiercely off most buildings' glass windows in the distance, as they listened silently to the cloud of birds passing overhead toward the sleeping county. The forced wind from flapping wings rustled the friends' hair in their faces briefly as they passed quickly into the rising horizon...what a beautiful horizon...

...wait.

...what was that?

"What is THAT?!" Kury suddenly burst out, her in-space expression abruptly switched to something a bit more frightened. "It's...it's...it's a fricking 'T'!!" She flipped herself rapidly toward the other teen, "RAZZ! WHY IS THERE A FREAKING T OVER THERE!?"

Razz looked in that general direction. This time, an eyebrow went _waaayyy_ up on her face at the sight of the building that Kury happened to be freaking out about.

"Um. That would be a _tower._" She said, watching as a random bird flew past the giant structure. "And a pretty frickin' sweet one, too. How come _all_ buildings aren't shaped like a frickin' _letter?_"

Kury stopped. Stared at Razz.

"_Well_ then." The other blonde crossed her bronze arms stiffly, throwing her hip stubbornly to the side, "So much for _your_ reaction to a freaking 'T' out in the middle a' nowhere." Kury looked back at the tower, then at Razz, back to the tower, then back to Razz again. "Razzy? What the hell is wrong with you. I just tried. I _just_ tried to see what was impressive or 'cool' about a random _letter_ on the freaking horizon--nothing. It's just freaky." Her sapphire eyes shifted again out seaward. "Nothing at all."

However, _cautiously_ Kury turned her dusty-haired head over to her friend, one light eyebrow raised in skepticism. "A.k.a. this is NOT something we WALK towards."

"We _can._ There's a road over there." Razz pointed casually in that direction, before putting her hands in the pockets of her slightly over-sized jeans and beginning to walk down toward the city. "But why should you care? You wanna go over by the big T?" She paused for a moment, looking back. "Oh, and by the way, you call me 'Razzy' again and I'll beat your ass into next year." She continued walking.

Kury blinked. "Ouch..." Rubbing the back of her neck in recognition of the obvious threat, the other teenager followed her friend down the padded-down path.

And so they were off! The twosome continued their tedious trail all the way down to the people-infested city. However, they completely stopped in their tracks at the entrance to the municipality and both turned their sun-lit heads toward the giant welcome sign off to the side.

_"'WELCOME TO JUMP CITY'_." Kury read off slowly to herself, her eyes locked on the eye-catching billboard. But that was not all that was on the sign that caught the blonde's blue eyes, there was also hand-painted words underneath the welcome. "Whoa...Razz! Look what it says! _'Home of the Titans North'_!!" She recited excitedly--before stopping suddenly. She leaned a little closer on her toes for a second, "...ohh...some one spray-painted _'villains beware'_ on there too...yikes." She turned to Razz, "Who are the _Big and Scary Titans North_, Razz? Seriously?"

Razz stared. "Um...Big and Scary Titans North, probably." She rubbed a finger under her nose, looking back out at the city. "In other words, a really nasty place for you to do something stupid. Think you can manage to avoid that?" She gave the blonde a pained and perfectly doubtful smile. "...I could just call the police and have you arrested early."

"Or you could NOT." Kury corrected innocently with a nervous smile, knowing perfectly well that that was a likely possibility with Razz. "Let's go...uh..." she gestured towards the people-packed community, "...in there."

Razz looked over at her. "May I inquire as to why you think that's a good idea?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "The last time you suggested we just venture randomly into a city you were hit by a car crossing the first _street._"

Kury blinked, her mouth shrinking in embarrassment. Only a second later she straightened up, her face now BEET-red, before she chuckled nervously with a guilty hand rubbing the back of her sun-tan neck, "Uh...yeah...about that..." she shrugged her shoulders in a change-of-subject approach, "...SO, anyway. Where ELSE do you think we'd go BUT in there, might _I_ inquire?"

"The opposite direction." Razz replied blandly, beginning to walk toward the city. "But, hey, you're the one who makes the mistakes. I just roll right along."

Kury shook her sun-lit head. "Oh, my god, Razz..." She jogged after her friend with a chuckle.

And with that, the two girls now headed into the next place of their next current choice of dwelling--Jump City. The largest city next to New York. The most foreboding yet welcoming place in the world. The most actively covered in villains city on earth. And, apparently, the home of the Titans.

The city, starting from where the twosome had entered, seemed much larger than they had previously assumed. From what they could see, they were a colony of tiny red-ants scurrying about amongst the rest of their fellow workers, all the while above them there towered gigantic blades of grass and unimaginably tall trees.

Everyone was rushing and constantly moving, even this early in the morning. The streets were packed with multicolor cars, taxis, motorcycles and other varieties of automobiles either stuck in traffic, or cheating they ways around it. From restaurants and cafes to shopping malls and grocery stores, the sidewalks were entirely lined with the such. People going in and out, around and on top, there seemed to be someone everywhere doing something or other in and on the excessive amount of edifices.

"Holy crudinfishies..." Kury murmured quietly to herself, slowing to a stop in awe of the metropolis before her. "So _this_ is Jump City..." She gazed with intrigued, deprived eyes around at the looming structures in front of her. "Razz...isn't this amazing...?"

"Simply fantabulous." Razz intoned, her expression perfectly sarcastic as she pulled her headphones up from around her neck, sticking them on her ears and continuing to stroll into the bustle. "I had no idea you lacked city exposure, Kury. Or should that surprise me...?"

"_You want a cup of java? I'll GIVE you a cup of FRICKIN' __**JAVA!!**_"

An infuriated voice from somewhere ahead of them caused both girls to look up - just in time to see a random guy get BOOTED right out of what seemed to be the door of a cafe, followed by the form of an emo-looking boy who stuck his upper body out the door, jabbing a threatening figure at the groaning man on the floor. "YEAH, how does THAT taste, ASSHOLE?!"

_SLAM!!_ The cafe door was shut in another moment, and the pained main continued to lay on the sidewalk, moaning in agony.

Razz _slooowwwlllyy_ raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Didn't see that coming."

No reply.

Kury was LONG GONE...

...but not far. Currently, the blonde-haired girl was looking through the glass of a window on the wall of the very same cafe.

Razz looked at her, frowned and jogged over to her. "Kury, what the hell are you doing?" She ran up by her, giving her a scolding look. "Don't peek in there like that! You look like you're gonna steal something!"

Kury slowly turned back to Razz--a suggestive grin plastered on her face. "...Razz..." With a shimmer of sunlight flickering briefly off her golden hair, she turned back to look in the window. "...that dude's really hot..."

Razz gave her an odd look. "You mean the emo kid?" She peered in the window, watching as that very guy was walking back behind the counter, starting to prepare a drink by the beverages. "He looks really crabby. Totally not your type."

"Oh, whoops." Kury rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Forgot he's your type."

"Shut up." Razz gave her a disgusted look, turning her eyes back into the cafe. She surveyed the look of the place consideringly. "Doesn't look that bad in there. You hungry?"

The other teenager's eyes grew ten times their normal size as her hair whipped around her back sharply with her head's turn. "STARVED!"

"I figured." Razz rolled her eyes and stepped over to the door, opening it up. "Come on."


	4. Chapter 3: Their First Titans

**CHAPTER 3: Their First Titans**

_**Continuing from chapter 2….**_

Kury stood up and passed Razz to enter the cafe. She stopped, "Smells like coffee."

"That _could be_ because it's a _coffee shop._" Razz muttered sarcastically, making her way to the front counter and sliding onto one of the stools. "Now just pick something out so we can keep going."

"Okay, okay already." Kury followed Razz to the front, taking a seat two stools away and looking up in boredom at the menu. "Som'm som'm som'm. That's what I'm getting."

"Fine." Razz turned, saw the emo boy over by the milkshake despenser, and called over to him. "Yo, dude. Can we get a turkey sandwich and a water over here?"

The emo boy turned and looked at them, before nodding and turning back to making the beverage he was making. "Yeah. Sure. Just a sec."

"Fine." Razz said again, putting her elbows on the counter. "Your some'm is coming up."

"HEY!!" Kury suddenly shouted, glaring daggers sharply at Razz, "If I had KNOWN you were going to ASK him that, _I_ would have done that MYSELF." She crossed tan arms irritably. "_Thanks._ I appreciate you ruining the WHOLE reason we came IN HERE."

Razz stared at her. "You wanted to come in here to _flirt?_" She plopped her head down in her folded arms. "'Kay. I don't know you."

"Oh, yes you do! You gotta pay for my stuff!" Kury immediately insisted, slapping a hand down on the counter in front of her. "Razz! You--you...you do _have_ money...right?"

"Like hell I do." Razz glared over at her. "You think I'd order you a freaking sandwich if I didn't have MONEY?! _God..._"

"Here you go, ladies." The emo boy walked up, his dark eyes downcast as he put the plate with the sandwich on it and the glass of water in front of them. "3.12."

"Here." Razz shoved three crumpled dollar bills and some coins toward him. Then, she frowned as she watched him gather it up. "Hey. If you don't mind my saying...you look awful."

"Thanks." The boy muttered, turning away and grabbing another glass from the other counter to begin wiping.

"No. Seriously. You do." Razz intoned, putting her chin on her fist wearily. "You look like Kury when she's at the point of starvation."

The dark boy did not reply.

Kury's eyes immediately grew very concerned as she leaned forward on the counter. "Man, dude...you okay? I mean, I love the hair, the eye-liner an the outfit like hell...but...dude, you look like you haven't eaten as much as a peanut in days."

Again, the emo boy didn't respond.

Razz frowned. "Well, _okay_ then." She sat back, pushing her headphones back into place. "Guess he doesn't wanna talk about it..."

Just then, the door to the cafe swung open. And quietly, in a flurry of nothing but swift movement and a dark cloak, suddenly appeared a very unusual-looking girl, who came right up to the counter, sitting beside Kury and looking at the dark boy urgently.

"I'm sorry, Damian, I just got back from the mission," She said quickly, tugging the dark hood off of her head - revealing an ashen complexion and long, lavender hair beneath. "Control Freak, surprisingly enough."

The dark boy glanced over his shoulder at her, and though his expression didn't change, something in his eyes seemed to lighten slightly, and he turned calmly, still rubbing the class between his hands. "That's okay. I understand." He said quietly. "I'm going to go see if I can get Marty to cover for me for a few minutes. That is, if you're up for..."

"Don't even ask that. Just go ask him." The girl insisted, tapping her long fingers for emphasis on the counter. "Seriously. Go."

The emo boy gave her a small smile, finally nodding and putting the glass aside and walking toward the back room - but stopping at the counter in front of Kury and Razz just before he went. "Do you girls need anything else?" He asked.

"Uh...no...we're good..." Razz said, though she was currently looking to the side with wide eyes at the girl who had just come in. "...thanks..."

The boy nodded, and soon walked away and disappeared into the back area of the store.

Kury's expression, however, wasn't as much on the disturbed side as the shocked-and-horrified-and-can't-BELIEVE-what-just-saw-and-heard-and-probably-will-be-soon-to-witness look.

In other words, her mouth was dropped open, her brow scrunched in horrification, and her blue eyes locked on the intruder.

Razz looked over at the other girl blankly. "Kury. If you hang your mouth open like that, something really nasty is gonna crawl inside. Now eat your sandwich." She said, putting her chin on her hand.

The other girls simply huffed disgustedly (or jealously) towards the ashen-faced girl next to her. "_God..._"

The cloaked girl glanced over at her sideways. "Something wrong...?" She asked Kury slowly.

"Hell no." Kury spat back, rolling her eyes and turning to her food, muttering to herself bitterly, "..._frickin' slut...hope you have FUN..."_

The girl looked at Kury, and opened her mouth as if to say something back to her - but then seemed to change her mind, and rolled her eyes, looking away.

Razz glared over at Kury. "Don't you have any manners at _all?_"

At that moment, Damian returned from the kitchen, and motioned to the cloaked girl. "He's coming. Let's go."

The girl nodded, standing up and leaping lightly over the counter, and not giving Razz or Kury another glance as she walked over to Damian - allowing him to grab her arm and haul her in the direction of the back room - the door shutting soundly behind them.

Marty, a blonde-haired emo boy, emerged from the kitchen soonafter, sighing wearily and giving the back room a desponding look before walking up to Kury and Razz, giving them a weary smile. "You ladies got everything you need?"

"No." Kury muttered, pushing her snack out of the way before collapsing into her folded arms in front of her.

Marty blinked. He looked over at Razz, who shrugged carelessly, and then looked back at Kury. He walked up to her cautiously, leaning on his elbows on the counter between them. "Hey...uh...you okay?"

"_Sfur..."_ Kury replied, her speech muffles under her arms. "..._frickim' peachfy..."_

Marty blinked. "Uh...peachy?" He looked at Razz. "Z' that what she said?"

"Yup." Razz said blandly.

Marty looked back at Kury. "Whass' up?"

"_Thfa goddamn skfy..."_ The other blond replied with a helpless hand gesture, still not looking up.

"The sky?" Marty said, frowning in confusion as he looked toward the ceiling. "What, is the paint peelin'...?"

Razz put her face down in her arms.

Kury laughed lightly under muffled sounds, still containing herself to her confinement. "_God...save me...don't send me any more hot guys that are taken..."_

Marty stared at her. "Uh...look. You kinda' look like you could use some hot chocolate." He tapped his fingers on the counter. "Want some?"

Kury's head weakly lifted until her chin securely lay on her folded arms, before her blue eyes shot up to meet his. "How much is it?"

"Free?" Marty offered with a sheepish grin.

"Oh _God._" Razz thunked her head against her arms again.

Kury quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Since when?"

Kury quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Since when?"

Kury smiled and chuckled lightly, looking over at Razz gratefully and sitting up again.

It had been a long time since either of the girls had met someone besides each other who was genuinely kind...or nice enough to even notice the two...much less a boy. From where they grew up, have previously lived and have passed through, there was _always_ something wrong with the people. They had yet to find a decent place in the world.

The blond teen looked back over at Razz. "So...where to next?"

"You tell me." Razz responded tonelessly, staring into Kury's glass of water.

Kury rolled her eyes. "You're so _boring_ Razz." She plopped her chin back down on folded arms. "You _desperately_ need a boyfriend, girl."

"Ha." Razz flicked the glass. "Ha." Flick. "Ha." Flick. "_Ha._" Flick. "Well, I wouldn't be thinking about that right now if I were you. You've got your own love life to worry about." She glanced meaningfully in Marty's direction.

"Oh, _pashaw,_ Razz. Seriously." Kury waved her off, leaning forward onto her elbows and folder her hands. "We should go to that freaky 'T' off in the distance and get you a boyfriend there. I'm sure they're frickin' hot."

"Right. We'll go over to the giant 'T' and get me a boyfriend. That sounds like the most logical course of action for us to take after this." Razz gave her a deadpan look. "Don't you have any idea who those people _are..._?"

"Wha? You mean the Teen Titans?" Marty suddenly returned, smiling as he pushed a mug of hot chocolate to Kury. "The dudes in the 'T'?"

"Yeah. Those dudes."

"Heh. Yeah, they're pretty awesome. You guys new here?"

Kury smiled and cupped her hands around the hot mug. "Yeah, actually." She sipped it."Surprising, isn't it?"

"Not really. I can usually tell." Marty responded, turning around to start wiping off the counters. "Newcomers always talk about the "Big T" and the Titans like they've never seen em' before. And people that've been here for a while...well, let's just say they wouldn't be shocked to see a Titan walking around."

"Interesting." Razz commented. "Kury, I think we've found you a new home."

The other blue-eyed teen suddenly choked on the fluid in her mouth, causing her to jerk forward and spit it out onto the counter in front of her. Wiping her mouth, she turned to Razz, disbelieving. "I _don't_ think so, Razz...YOU can stay here..." She glanced apologetically up at Marty once, before grabbing a napkin from the holder and wiping up what she spilled. "...I'm goin' to NEW YORK..."

"Why?" Marty asked, blinking. "They've only got _Spiderman_ over there."

"She wants the big city experience." Razz sighed. "And I say...whatever."

At that moment, the door to the back room opened - and in another second Damian and the cloaked girl had appeared. And Damian, the two girls immediately noticed, looked significantly healthier since they had last seen him. He even had more color to his face...and definitely looked content.

"All right Marty, I can take over." The dark boy said, walking forward and nodding to the blonde boy. "Thanks for covering."

"No prob." Marty sighed with a nervous smile, glancing uneasily at Raven before starting toward the kitchen. He stopped, though, and looked back at Kury once more. "Well, good luck with wherever you're going. I'll...catch you guys later."

Damian and Raven watched him go with fairly equal amounts of curiosity - before Damian turned to look at Kury and Razz. "Made a friend have you, girls?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...why do you care?" Kury frowned, now very irritated that the very good-looking young man was apparently 'taken'. "Have fun?" She sipped her coco again.

Damian's eyebrows both went up. He looked over slowly at the cloaked girl, who gave a very loud sigh and sat down in exasperation on a stool. He looked back at Kury. "May I ask why you're saying that?"

"She thinks you and goth girl went on a joy ride in the back room." Razz explained flatly.

"Is that so?" The cloaked girl demanded before Damian could say anything. "Well, she, like other blondes, can think what she WANTS. We're both a little beyond caring at this point." She crossed her legs putting her chin on her hand. "And I'm _not_ goth."

Razz looked over slowly at her. "_Riiiiiggghhhtttt..._."

"That's enough." Damian said, looking at Kury and Razz with a frown. "You guys are pretty strange for newcomers. Little bit critical to be talking to a Titan like that."

Razz's eyebrows flew up.

Kury's eyes grew about six times their size. "YOU'RE a Titan? Oh my GOD!" She jumped off her stool and stepped back, "Ok, RAZZ! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!!" She briskly started making her way out the door. "NOW! Before we RUIN our reputations AGAIN!"

"Oh, way to blurt it out in the open there." Razz groaned, letting herself get shoved out. "I guess this is our cue to leave."

"Okay...come back soon..?" Damian watched them go in confusion.

"_Never_ come back." The cloaked girl muttered.

"SEE?!" Kury exclaimed, motioning excessively for Razz to follow quickly. "They hate us already!"

"They don't hate us. They just hate you." Razz corrected the blonde girl, shoving her lightly. "Let's go get hit by a bus."

"Oh, well, THANKS." Kury rolled her eyes after stumbling forward a step or two with the push. She brushed off both her arms as she followed Razz out the door. "Maybe YOU--"

Kury was abruptly cut off in mid-sentence by a sudden, extremely loud BANG! And only half as second later did a bullet whiz past her surprised face at a million miles per hour, and hit with a muffled THUNK into the back of a runaway that was about thirty paces down the street from the two girls.

"And she STRIKES AGAIN WITH PERFECT GODDAMN AIM!!"

A thicker female voice shouted ecstatically in victory from the side.

"WHOA..." Kury placed a shocked hand on her golden head. "...what was THAT..." She turned, her hair briefly glinting in the sun, toward the source of the voice.

Sure enough. Standing about a block away, there was a confident, teenage brunette standing with her arms out stretched in a frozen gun-shot pose. They looked just in time to see the victor pump her fist and punch the air. "HEYES!!"

Razz blinked. "Hoolllyyy..." She frowned, looking at the brunette, then at the place where the bullet had gone, then back at the girl. "Is that, like..._legal_ in this city...?"

"I guess so..." Kury, bewildered, turned slowly to Razz. "..._daaammnnn...we're doomed..."_

The brunette teen whipped her guns around speedily in her hand before swiping it into its place on her belt. "DAMN, I am good." Just then, her big, triumphant smile disappeared, and her dark, turquoise-gray eyes locked on Razz and Kury. "HEY!" She shouted, taking off running in their direction. "YOU!"

Razz turned toward her, standing her ground and squinting her eyes at the oncoming gunswoman. "_Yes_, G.I. Jane?"

"HELL!!" Fira screamed furiously, leaping into the air and landing inches from the other brunette with a huge SLAM!! Leaving a giant crack in the sidewalk six feet long. She leaned back sharply, gesturing back forward with a slight 'pump'. "WATCH it, bitch."

Kury _peeeeeeked_ out from behind Razz, smiling sheepishly before lifting a timid hand and waved.

"Now who the HELL are YOU TWO bitches?" The taller girl demanded, pulling out both her guns confidently and whipping them trickily in her hands. "Huh?"

"The ones who are passing through town, actually." Razz responded, lifting a finger and pointing the gun slowly away from her face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just passin', EYH?!" The gun-wielding girl examined the two newcomers carefully. "Yeah, well, DON'T be causin' any TROUBLE. I'll kick BOTH your asses in SECONDS."

"Not Razz's..." Kury stepped out _carefully_ from behind Razz, her eyes widened in warning. "...NO ONE kicks RAZZ'S ass..."

"Well, we might just have to CHANGE THAT." The other girl spat back sharply, jabbing her pistol into Razz's face again.

And without further ado, Razz gave her a completely bland look, leaned forward...and coughed noisily _right_ on Fira's precious pistol.

"HEY!!" The other girl yelled at the top of her lungs, pulling back and instinctively SOCKING Razz RIGHT in the nose.

"Ehhh.." Razz scrunched her face, slowly putting a hand with grim acceptance over her now very-bleeding nose. "Ow."

Kury gasped in horror, stepping back while covering her mouth. She then frowned, and whipped out of her pocket her drawing pad...

...a second later, the furious brunette (currently swearing at Razz) had a very large, red, hard boxing glove fly STRAIGHT into her raging face.

"PUH!!" She fell backwards onto the sidewalk, holding her nose. The next time she looked up to attack, however, no one was there.

She leapt into the air with a single jump as she looked around the streets for the two escapees. "BITCHING COWARDS!!" She screamed into the air, a small trickle of blood running from her nose. "COME OUT AND FIGHT WITH SOME'M BETTER THAN A GODDAMN BOXING GLOVE YA ASS-HOLES!!"

However, Kury and Razz had NO intention of leaving their current spot in hiding around the corner of a nearby store.


	5. Chapter 4: The Charcoal Hole

**CHAPTER 4: A Charcoal Hole**

_**Continuing from chapter 3….**_

Kury immediately turned to face Razz as soon as they were safe. After all, she had been practically dragging her along the whole way.

"Oh my god, RAZZ!" She squealed, covering her mouth. She then noticed, however, that she still was wearing that ridiculous boxing glove. She ripped it off before pointing to her friend's nose again. "That looks really bad!"

"I'm _fine_." Razz said impatiently, brushing Kury's hand aside and wiping her own nose carefully. "I'm a little more worried about your little _boxing glove_ there." She gave the other girl an exasperated look. "Suppose now she just decides to _think_ about that a little bit and finds out how you did that?"

"Uh..." Kury thought fast. "...I-I'll just tell her...that...that I was carrying it in...in my pocket!" She grinned hopefully.

Razz looked down slowly at Kury's pocket, then slowly back up at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Kury thought again, "...w-well, maybe my pocket are...e-extendable!"

"Extendable pockets." Razz shook her head slowly at her, sniffing back the next run of blood coming from her nose. "Kury..." She turned away, starting to walk down the street. "...why does this _always_ happen...?"

"WAIT, RAZZ!!" Kury wailed, chasing after her with arms outstretched. "You're HURT!! Don't MOVE!!"

"I'm FINE!" Razz insisted, waving the other girl away. "It's not like I haven't been konked in the nose before..." She gave the blonde a pointed glare. "Besides, we've got to get out of here before anything else happens. I can already see where this is going..." She subconsciously twirled her finger around the cord of her headphones. "...must...be...safe..."

"Yeah, well, YOU might be ready to sacrifice your HEALTH," Kury stomped after her, pointing a maternal finger in her direction. "But I'M NOT!" She snatched Razz's arm and began _puuuuuullling_ her back. "BESIDES!" She tugged again. "IF THAT BROWN-HAIRED DUDE-GIRL FINDS US, WE'RE SOONER THAN SHOT DEAD!!" She slid with Razz's protesting, "URR!! DID YOU _SEEEEE_ HOW SHE HIT THAT ONE DEAD GUY!!"

"Didn't notice." Razz said, pulling against Kury's grip and rolling her eyes...and gradually managing to edge them along down the street. "Now quit it. We're going _elsewhere._"

"Fine." Kury finally gave in, letting go and straightening her shirt. "We'll go for HELP from that BEAST-G.I.-JANE girl!!" She jogged up next to Razz, smiling over at her. "At the big 'T'?"

"No!" Razz said immediately, giving her a faintly alarmed look. "Are you kidding? Strangers don't just _walk up_ to Titans tower for help with a trigger-happy lunatic! _God_..." She began to walk faster. "We're not even _citizens..._"

"So?!" Kury continued, following her friend close behind, "Razz! That's what they're _here for!_" Her long blond hair swished to one shoulder as she ran ahead and stopped Razz in her tracks. "To _help poor people like us!!"_

"There's nothing to help us from!" Razz insisted, wiping her nose again as they walked. "I pissed her off. She punched me. End of story. It's not like she's coming after us right now or something."

"Eh..." Kury wheezed, standing perfectly still as Razz passed her. "..._RAZZ...!!"_ She lifted a wobbly first finger in the opposite direction. "...you JYNXED IT!!"

Just then, before Razz could even turn to look, several PERFECTLY aimed bullets came flying faster than the speed of sound right at the two girls, following a furious line of swear names.

"FRICK!!" Kury screached at the top of her lungs, turning and tackling Razz to the ground just in time for both of them to get just BARELY dodge the attack. In absolute panic, she whipped out of her pocket a block of coal. As quick as she could manage, she began frantically scraping a circle of black charcoal around their fallen positions.

Gunshots continued to chip the ground around them as Kury continued to squeak in fear at the sounds and sketch the circle. By pure chance, the angry gun-happy teenager JUST missed them with another flawlessly aimed bullet--but how, you ask? Well, to be quite blatant, the two friends fell, as if into a hole, into the ground and disappeared from sight.

The assailant discontinued her chase immediately, freezing in place--only about two feet from the newly found hole. Her dark gray-blue eyes widened severely as she _carefully_ leaned forward to look down the hole. "...oh my GOD..."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her yellow and black communication device. "Yo, D? It's Fi...some'm's up..."


	6. Chapter 5: The Sewer

**Two of a Kind**

**CHAPTER 5: The Sewer**

_**Continuing from chapter 4…**_

* * *

"_It better not be another rampant cocoa bean._"

"Nope. It's worse." She looked very serious, as if that was even possible. "There are two semi-powerful bitches on the loose out here..."

"_Semi-powerful bitches? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!_"

"GOD, D! It MEANS that there are two dorky dangerous bitches we need to DESTROY!!"

"_Um...Fi...you know you have to run that by Robin first, don't you?_"

"Personally, I really couldn't give a damn. TELL HIM!" She flipped the communicator shut. "GOD."

* * *

"Oh, boy..." Robin shook his head, his arms crossed. "...this could be serious. Now, Devin, did Fira say anything else about what these two are capable of?"

"No. She just said they were two dorky dangerous bitches that we need to destroy." The Caucasian boy shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know why...but I actually gotta say Fi's usually right on with people like that. They might be drifters."

"Yes, but if they're drifters, _Fira_ should _not_ be _shooting_ at the poor girls..." Robin gave Devin a meaningful look before turning and typing something skillfully into the giant computer. "...now let's see where they are..."

His masked eyes gazed upward at the mega-computer, and he squinted them as a red dot continued to blink repeatedly in the same spot.

"...well, we found Fira..." Robin glanced briefly down at the keyboard before looking back up at the screen, having typed in another combination. After a second or two, he pounded on the counter and stood up. "Alright. They have no tracking devices on them at all," He turned to the rest of his team, "and that definitely tells us they have not been through the council."

"Oh no." Kale's eyes went wide. "Are they...dangerous?"

"Probably." Aguanago grinned. "Let's bring them back here and..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "..._question them..._"

Robin shook his head at Aguanago's suggestive comment, before turning to the rest of his team and pointing out the door. "Titans, SCOUT!"

All the Titans immediately jumped to their feet, taking off out the door as quick as a flash to go do as Robin said. After all, if there _were_ rogue supers out there...that was never a good thing. EVER. Especially if they didn't know what powers they had...

* * *

_CLUNK!!_

Razz and Kury fell hard onto the cement flooring of the sewer hallways, one on top of the other.

"Ouch..." Kury whined, toppling limply off of her best friend. "...god, I hurt all over..." She laid on her back, staring painfully up at the ceiling for but a moment, before turning to her head over to Razz without lifting it, and spoke as clearly as she could, "...Razz? Razz? Are you OK, Razz?"

Razz lay very still, not opening her eyes. "...I swear to god...if I get hurt..._one more time_ today..."

Kury sighed and chuckled back up towards the ceiling, relieved her friend was conscious. "Well, let's just be glad we're all the way down here...and we don't have millions of holes in our bodies..."

"I'm just waiting for it to happen." Razz groaned, putting a hand over her eyes and rubbing. "Among other things. This is EXACTLY what I KNEW would happen the second we stepped into this blasted place..."

"Then WHY did you lead us here!?" Kury accused, flipping over onto her stomach and leaning down on her elbows as she glared at Razz. "I TOLD you we shouldn't have gone IN here..."

"Seeing as we didn't have any choice but to go through it unless we wanted to go _around_ it instead, I figured it was the best option." Razz opened one eye and glared at her. "And I GARAUNTEE you didn't have a better plan in mind."

"Well..._no..._.but..." Kury sat up on her knees, shrugging lightly and looking down at her hands. "...you know I _really_ think it is time to leave this place..." She lifted her blond head to look around the smelly water-filled tunnels. "...who knows? Maybe we can get out through these sewer tunnels..."

"Great idea. Then when we run into a giant sewer waterfall we'll just jump right off, right?"

"Eeew, no." Kury huffed, looking disgustedly at Razz, finally coming to a stand. "Okay, maybe that's not such a good idea." She crossed her arms and looked around the underground pathways, she sighed. "Well...what do you propose we do then? They'll find us if we just sit down here in one spot!"

"Let's head down to the next manhole opening we see." Razz said, sitting up and getting to her feet. "We'll go up from there and high-tail it out. That is, if our astounding _luck_ holds out til then..."

"Cool." Kury agreed, nodding and beginning to venture down the opposite pathway. "Let's try this way first."

"'Kay." Razz sighed, flexing her back and arms for a moment before moving grudgingly to follow the other girl. Heck, who knew WHERE they'd end up in this place...?

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 6: Rabbit Hole

**Two of a Kind**

**CHAPTER 6: Rabbit Hole**

_**Continuing from chapter 5…**_

Well, apparently not far. For within the next ten minutes of trudging down the sewer hallways with no luck of an exit, the two gifted girls were cut off by the entire cement wall in front and to the left of them completely collapsing in.

Startled and frightened, Razz and Kury leapt backwards a good four feet, landing hard on the stone floor under them.

However, their eyes were immediately captivated once more by the charging forces of a few well-armed Titans crashing in profoundly. They stood in the dust, the four of them, and searched their surroundings. Three of them ready to attack, and one of them standing calmly and coughing lightly in the dusty air.

"Oh, _no..."_ Kury's big blue eyes grew even further in horror at what was before her, before she scrambled to her feet and yanked Razz with her. Giving her best friend one meaningful look, she pulled only once on her arm before taking off as quietly as she could in the opposite direction.

Razz didn't need the suggestion made twice, and began to follow Kury readily in the opposite direction. But...of course...with their luck, it shouldn't have been a surprise that a voice soon shouted at them from the area _right_ where the Titans had broken in.

"There's the bitches themselves!!" Fira shouted, pointing a menacingly excited finger at the two escapees. "GET 'EM!!"

And with that, Robin, Raven and Fira took off a full-speed after the two runaways, leaving Adia to stand in the rubble behind.

"AHH!!" Kury screamed, hearing their pursuers not far behind. "RAZZ!! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Scream." Razz suggested with a dark glare.

The two of them continued to run full-speed down the passageway - but, of course, this didn't last for more than a couple more seconds before BOTH of them were abruptly encased in a black aura...and frozen in their tracks.

And then, the next thing they knew, they were completely surrounded by the threesome who had been chasing them. And they were being completely STARED at.

"THESE girls are the ones you saw?!" Raven immediately demanded, looking at Fira in disbelief. "I just saw them at the cafe! The blonde one and Marty _totally_ had something going on..."

"Oh, my GOD, Raven..." Fira rolled her eyes, exaggerating her gesture. "PLEASE tell me you weren't beeping DAMIAN again..."

"Fira, enough." Robin demanded immediately, turning then to face their two captives. "And as for you two." He nodded over to Raven to set them down. "Set 'em down. It's okay."

Raven gave him a wary look for a moment, then glared at the two girls and grudgingly did as he said, depositing them both down on the ground and releasing them from the black shield. "You two better not move if you know what's good for you."

"Oh...heheh...we do..." Kury smiled nervously at the hooded Azarathian. "..._believe me..."_

While Fira held fast her two heavy guns in the other teens' direction, Robin stepped forward. "Would you both please give me your names?"

"Yeah. And if ya don't..." Fira threatened with a confident smile, gesturing her head back at ever-so calm Adia. "We have _resources..."_

"Fira, _please..._let's not make this too horrifying for these two lovely young ladies."

"Pfft."

"Stop it."

"...pfft."

"Enough!"

"That's better."

"...pfft."

"Adia!!"

"Yes?" The calm voice came from just a little ways behind them as Adia came forward, looking casually on the situation. "Fira, don't be annoying, please. Now..." She looked at the two girls that were currently the object of attention. "Why, hello, you two. Welcome to Jump City."

"Uh..._hi...?"_ Kury murmured, slowing herself down as she turned slightly, trying to copy Razz's way of doing things.

Fira shoved Robin.

"Fira, stop." Adia gave the brunette a brief glare before smiling at the girls again. "Very sorry about the chase and catch and all that, but we heard that you two have a few...unique abilities that one of our teammates decided to report. Is this true?"

"Depends on who's asking." Razz responded, glaring at them.

Everyone looked at Robin.

The dark-haired boy froze. "Oh..." He straightened up and cleared his throat. "...that'd be me. I am the leader of the Teen Titans. My name is Robin." He bowed lightly. "And we got a call from Fira here saying that you two have some unique abilities." He gestured briefly to Adia. "Like she said. Now that I'm asking - is this true?"

"Uh..." Kury looked desperately to Razz for help.

Razz stared at him. "Lots of people have unique abilities. I knew this one guy from Hong Kong that pole vaulted twenty five feet and landed on his elbow unscathed." She didn't blink. "Didn't see anyone come barreling up to interrogate _him._"

"HE DIDN'T FALL THROUGH A NON-EXISTANT UNTIL SOMEHTHIN' FRICKIN' FREAKY HAPPENED **HOLE,** BITCH!!" Fira shouted nastily loudly in the other brunette's face. "Now what the HELL is WRONG with YOU two?!"

"Fira, CUT IT OUT." Robin demanded immediately, gripping her shoulder and pulling her away from the two girls. He sighed again and looked at them. "So are you two telling me that there is nothing unusual about you two that we might need to know about? Believe me. You wouldn't be the first..."

"I'm sure." Razz responded, kicking Kury lightly to get her to stop fidgeting. "Well, then, I guess it's your lucky day. You got us."

"Mm hm. So what can you do?" Raven asked, staring hard at them. "Can Kury transport?"

"No." Razz elbowed Kury.

"What?" Kury squealed from the side of her mouth discretely, so nervous she thought she'd burst. "_What, Razz...?!"_

"_Tell them._" The other girl muttered. "_It's not like you didn't make it __**not-obvious**__ when you used your powers._"

Kury scrunched her nose and turned away stubbornly. "_Well I also saved your LIFE, RAZZ..."_ She scowled, before turning back toward the awaiting trio. "Okay...well...yeah." She shrugged. "Art is kinda my thing."

"I see." Richard replied, nodding understandingly before gesturing for her to continue. "_And?"_

"Uh..." Kury fidgeted. "Well...what else do you want?"

"Art is cool and all, but what does that have to do with supernatural abilities?"

"I can draw on stuff."

"And?"

"It pretty much just...well...comes to life!" Kury smiled brightly, as if this could possibly be a very normal thing. "Cool, huh?"

Silence.

Robin quirked an eyebrow and looked back at Adia.

Adia nodded. "All right then. So you're saying that - "

"When you DRAW something it comes to LIFE?" Raven interrupted, disbelief written all over her face. "Like the ink guy from Tokyo?!"

A smile quirked on Razz's face. "Probably." She said, looking over at Kury and patting her arm _carefully._ "She's just special like that."

"I see." Adia said, tapping her chin in consideration. "Very interesting. Is there anything that you draw that you _can't_ bring to life...?"

"Not really." Kury replied, shrugging, "Not unless it's something I don't draw somewhat accurately. Like, I couldn't make _YOU specifically_ come to life if I made you...I dunno..._fat..._or something."

Adia laughed lightly. "Oh, well, isn't that something." She gave an easy smile to the other three Titans - who were looking either greatly disturbed or greatly confused. "What a very interesting power. Almost like Jason's, in a way..."

"So you must be quite an artist..." Raven remarked, eyeing Kury warily. "...what do you usually draw on?"

Stuff." Kury shrugged. "I guess it really doesn't--I mean, only paper." She corrected herself shaking five fingers at the Titans in defense. "I have to have, like, some kind of drawing surface, I guess. Like the sidewalk worked when I use _charcoal_, not pencil. Pencil will only work on paper."

"And are those the only utensils you use to draw? _Pencils and charcoal?_" Fira DID NOT look impressed.

"Yep!" Kury slapped her thighs. "That's about it."

"Alright then. Is that your only ability?" Robin asked professionally, stroking his chin lightly in interest, his other hand resting on his hip.

"Uh-huh." The blond girl smiled and nodded...maybe lying a _little bit..._

"And what about _you,_ bitch?" Fira asked sharply, turning one armed gun away from Kury and over in Razz's direction, so that now both girls had a flawlessly aimed pistol targeted at their heads.

"Like hell I'm telling you anything." Razz stared flatly at her, gun and all. "Why not ask psychic girl to tell you?"

"Can I shoot her ass?" Fira begged, but somehow more to Adia than Richard. "_PLEASE??_ I'll make it short and easy."

"HEY!" Kury shouted, jumping in front of Razz. "If you guys came down here to FIGHT, we'll FIGHT right BACK!!"

"Fira, put the guns down." Robin commanded, watching the twosome's reactions and making many subtle mental notes. "No, girls, we did not come down here to fight." He tried his best to soothe the tension, lifting his hands in reason as he took a step backwards. "Don't worry. No one is going to shoot anyone. Unless..." he began, giving both of them very meaningful looks, "...you give us a serious reason to."

"Ha! I knew it!" Kury pointed a very accusing finger at the other three. "You ARE here to, like, BRING US DOWN!!"

"_No,_ we are here to find out who both of you are, see if you are a threat, and then get you checked in with the council."

"No WAY. I don't believe you."

"Adia..."

"Girls, please don't take this the wrong way." Adia said gently. "There is no reason why we would do anything to harm you. We just know that if you two have special abilities, there are certain people - including us and the Council - who should be aware of it in case something goes wrong."

"Like?" Razz questioned, frowning at her.

"Oh, I think you can guess."

"All we really want to know is who's side your on." Raven tried to clarify, looking at them both practically without blinking. "Do you _work_ for anyone?"

"Heh. Funny. _No._" Razz said firmly. "We're not on anyone's _side._ We're just passing through."

"I see." Robin nodded. "Well then, you two," He stepped forward easily but carefully, reaching out a welcoming hand. "Welcome to Jump City, Razz and Kury. I'm Robin, this is Adia, this is Raven and this is Fira. As you know, we're the Titans North. Protectors of Jump City."

Kury folded her arms. "No way. There's something about you guys I can sense that I _really_ don't like." Really, she was only coping Razz in her stubborn, firm and commanding stature, as young ones tend to do.

"Oh..." Robin seemed confused and a bit suspicious. "...I see." He cleared his throat and turned to Razz with a ready hand. "And how about you?"

Razz stared hard at him for a silent moment. But then after a second she gave a careless shrug, reaching out and giving his hand one firm shake. "Fair enough." She said simply. "You guys put your butts out there everyday for the regular world that barely appreciates you for the freaks they classify you as. More power to ya."

"Is that the way you two see the world?" Adia asked calmly. "I take it it hasn't been very kind to you, then."

"Didn't say anything of the sort, A-dee-ya." Razz gave her a sidelong glance. "Though in your case I'm guessing we don't _have_ to...?"

"Well, although you are correct in guessing that, it wouldn't take someone like me to be able to guess that fact." Adia said, looking at her straight forward. "We've all been through something like what you girls have been through. After all, you're right. There are those out there that think of us as nothing but freaks."

"Mm hm." Razz looked away, shaking her head. "Right. 'Cause we're all one big happy family right? Us supers or whatever?" She spread her arms out sarcastically. "Hell, we should all _embrace_ each other and our weirdness and develop some kind of cult or something..."

"Sounds like something Fira would say..." Raven commented, raising an eyebrow and glancing over at the gun-armed brunette.

Fira didn't turn look at Raven at all, though knowing she was turned at her. She just quirked an eyebrow and clicked her gun.

"Yeah, well _anyway!!"_ Kury said happily, jumping forward and grasping Robin's hand generously. "_Fair enough!_" She quoted happily, shaking the dark-haired boy's hand enthusiastically, before dropping it and standing back in her original spot.

Robin stepped back, in slight shock at the sudden change in emotion from the other young lady. "Heheh..." He lifted his crooked hand and shook it straight again. "...well. Nice to meet you both. So..." He turned mostly to Razz. "...are you two willing to come with us to check in with the Council?"

Stepping forward and swiping a sharp gesture in emphasis to her response, Kury rejected harshly, "NO." She crossed her arms determinedly. "I've heard of them. They've tried to get Razz and I before. I don't like what they do and what they are."

"WHAT?!" Fira rose her guns to a firing position again. "Well _I_ happen to _work_ for those bastards. And if you're dissing Eldon I'll BEAT YOUR ASS!!"

"You said you've had dealings with the Council before, huh?" Richard asked suspiciously, rubbing his chin in thought, "When? How? _Why?"_ Certain memories of Kale's experiences came flooding in.

"None of your beezwax!" Kury yelled, thrusting her fists at her sides.

"Just as I thought." Robin nodded, chuckling lightly. "Alright. Well, were you by any chance in the southern area of America at all?"

"WHY would that matter exactly?"

"Well, you see, there is a whole other Council administration down there. They run things differently than we do here."

"...Okay. So I'm supposed to believe that _why?"_

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOUR ASS!!" Fira cut in loudly, pushing Robin aside and aiming both guns at the two other teens once again. "Gimmie the signal, Adida."

"Fira, stop." Adia said quietly but firmly. "Put the gun away."

"I must say, that's about the most lethal case of OCD I've ever seen." Razz commented, her arms now folded, one eyebrow raised. "Do you, like, have to shoot _everything_ that you associate the word "ass" with...?"

"And everything besides that." Raven added.

"Fascinating." Razz nodded. "You need help."

"Please, don't start that with her." Adia said gently, but held up a hand in warning. "She'll take it seriously."

"Well, good for her." Razz said, not moving an inch. "Personally, I don't give a crap. You guys want to take us to the Council to get _checked in_ or whatever. And I say screw it. Your guys' jobs are to assure the safety of this city. Not shove us in the faces of the stuck-up Freakshow Talent Scouts. So if you don't mind, we'd rather not comply."

"Alright!! I've had goddamn ENOUGH of this frickin' SHIT!!" Fira lost it. She leapt from her spot, dropping her guns and tackled Razz to the ground and began to officially pummel her.

All at once, everyone else moved to try and pull the two apart...but that was before one of the loudest noises they had ever heard suddenly errupted from the cloud of dust that Fira was creating with her movements...right in the gun-weilding Titans' ear.

_**"GET OFF."**_

Kury, who had stepped back, was sitting on the ground with her head leaned far forward. Her blue eyes were shut tightly as her hands were pressed against a pair of very, very fluffy red earmuffs - almost as if expecting that the second the fight had broken out.

As for the rest of the Titans, they all seemed to have been blown back by a tornado's breeze. Richard had jumped backward about six feet in surprise, now covering his ears on the ground with his masked open a crack in shock as he stared at the source. Fira seemed to have jumped in the air about ten feet (as an exaggeration), and was now covering her ears on the cold and wet cement as well, except her eyes weren't open in the slightest.

Raven had also instinctively leapt back several feet, and was now crouching down on the ground with a shield thrown over herself to block out the sound, and Adia had jumped slightly from where she stood...but other than that, she slowly raised her hands to her ears, grimacing slightly and covering them. _That_ was loud.

But even as the echos were still fading away, Razz stood up, brushing herself off and flexing her limbs casually to make sure they still worked. "Much better." She mumbled.

Kury stood up as soon as soon as she saw Razz come to her feet and quickly walked over to her, "Should we run!?" She asked loudly near Razz's ear, ripping the earmuffs off her head and getting ready to take off. "Now?!"

"No. But I do say we start _walking_." Razz stated, before turning around and starting to do just that. "That way we'll know if they decide to come after us right away."

"Oh, NO YOU BITCHES DON'T!!" Fira shouted furiously as she jumped to her feet, wincing briefly as her ears continued to throb. She jabbed her guns in their direction, "FREEZE!!"

Robin tried his best to stand up, but his ears ached greatly. After a second or two of 'sucking up' the pain, he finally came to his feet and shouted after the two friends. "You guys! Hold on!"

"NOT gonna happen, bird boy." Razz called back, continuing to walk.

However, before Kury could even voice an agreement - both girls suddenly found themselves right back to where they had been before...frozen in place by a black aura that completely paralyzed them.

Raven nodded in satisfaction, turning to Robin. "What should we do with them now? And NO Fira, we are NOT shooting them." She added quickly before the infuriated brunette could put her two cents' in.

Fira glared DAGGERS at Raven before turning to Adia, "Adi - "

"Razz, Kury." Robin addressed them, happy to cut Fira off. "I think you both know that was a hopeless action. Trying to walk away like that. Now we have no choice but to bring you to the Council."

"Pfft." Kury scoffed, "And you call yourselves the 'GOOD GUYS'..."

Robin shook his head, hoping that somehow they would understand once things were straightened out. He turned and gestured for Raven to follow, and to bring their two apparent captives, before beginning to head back out the way they had entered so grandly before.

Raven nodded, and she, Fira and Adia began to follow Robin with the two prisoners in tow.

However, for Razz and Kury, they did not remain quiet. Razz looked over at her partner, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Nice. New challenge for you, Kur." She glanced at the shield. "Draw us a rabbit hole."

Kury smiled and nodded, immediately getting every part of what her best friend was suggesting. She struggled silently but fiercely to fidget her fingers around against her shorts. She worked for about ten full seconds, her face tense and determined.

Finally, the blond looked like she had accomplished something and could relax a smidgen. A soft scrubbing sound was barely audible as the stub of lead she was working with quietly scraped the shield again and again until a single finger was free. She then used that finger to help free the rest.

Before anyone could blink again, Kury had an entire arm free from the dark hold. She used that arm to _reach_ down as far as she could manage. From there she freed her shoe from the aura of magic as well. She worked to pull her foot out of her shoe and was successful!

With a sigh and a brief wipe of her sweating forehead, Kury lifted her sock as close to her hand as possible. As quickly as she could possibly manage, the blue-eyed teenager began to draw some type of complicated device directly on the cloth of her sock. Within seconds, she triumphantly lifted a small, metal, rectangular-like tool into her one open hand.

She briefly smiled over at Razz in reassurance, and stretched the small rectangle into something very similar to a bow staff with a very sticky tip. She pressed the lead onto the tip and reached the long metal tool onto the floor in front of about six feet in front of them and began to draw as fast as she could. It took about three seconds for that to be accomplished, and as soon as it was semi-satisfactory, Kury reached over and began to completely release Razz from her hold within about a second or two with her special eraser tool - turning then to release herself.

Both friends, proud of their accomplishment, then fell into the random rabbit hole on the cement.

;

;

;

;;

;

;

;

;;


	8. Chapter 7: Escapees

**Two of a Kind**

**CHAPTER 7: Escapees**

_**Continuing from chapter 6…**_

* * *

Once outside the underground structure, the four Titans stopped now that they were out, and decided to check to be sure they were all ready to head to the Council.

"All right, are we ready?" Adia asked - even though there was an odd touch of knowing to her voice as she looked at her teammates.

"HELL, we are." Fira agreed loudly, still rubbing one throbbing ear as her boots continued to pound the ground with her every step. "And I'm gonna - "

"Wait!" Robin commanded immediately. He lifted a gloved hand in shock, his pointer finger pointing behind Raven. He let his hand drop to his side, putting both hands on his belt as soon as he realized he could have had the answer a long time ago. "Adia, where are they?"

"Gone." Adia said acceptingly.

Raven's head snapped back toward her black shield. "AIH!!" She screeched, letting go of the field. "HOW DID THEY GET OUT?!"

"I suspect a drawing utensil of sorts." Adia said, looking at Richard. "But don't worry. We'll see them again."

Richard shook his head with a chuckle. "My goodness." He crossed his black-gloved arms. "I guess they're a bit more capable than we had all suspected."

"Unless..." Fira considered, staring darkly at the empty space behind Raven where the two should have been. "...they're _invisible..."_ She whipped her chocolate bangs out of her eyes as she lifted both guns level to where their heads would be. "...there's only ONE WAY to FIND OUT!!" And with that, she shot three bullets...but only to have them hit the cement sewer wall a second later.

Raven looked over at her blankly. "Yeah. Great. Good job, Fira." She let the shield down, throwing her arms out and looking around the area incredelously. "So what do we do NOW?! There's no TELLING where they went!"

"My guess? Hell." Fira stated blatantly, crossing her arms in frustration. "Now I say we go to the tower and TRACK their ASSES."

"That might be our only option." Robin agreed, pulling out his communicator. "But I'm gonna let Damian know to keep an eye out."

"Aw NO!" Fira shouted exaggeratedly, throwing her head back. "GOD NO!!" She walked forward and tried to snatch the communicator out of Robin's hands. "Don't CALL that BASTARD!!"

"Fira -" Robin lifted the communicator up, down, around, behind his back, forward - anything to keep it out of her greedy reach. "Don't! That's - no - jus - FIRA!"

"Oh, let's not do this." Adia stepped forward with an exasperated sigh, taking the communicator from both of them, and then placing it back neatly in Robin's hands while she used her other arm to hold Fira back. "Fira, leave him alone. He knows what's best."

"Oh, PFFT!!" Fira scoffed as loud as possible, before crossing her arms stubbornly. "Well, I HATE his I-know-best ASS."

"And that's okay." Robin reassured her, not looking up from dialing his other friend's number. "_Believe me..."_

"Just be sure to tell him that he needs to actually CALL US if he spots them." Raven sighed, leaning against a lamppost wearily. "And not try to _take them on_ with Marty and Sylvan in tow. They did that with Punk Rockit a couple weeks ago."

"Yes, but they _were_ successful." Adia reminded her gently. "They really are a very good band."

"Yeah, and they could've been a very good _dead_ band too if something had gone wrong..."

_Click. "Hello?"_ Robin's call was answered.

"Oh," Robin's focus on the other two girls' conversation was suddenly broken, and he looked back down at his communicator. "Hey, Damian! Just wanted to let you know a few things."

"_Yeah, what?_" The black-haired boy gave him a skeptical look from the little screen. "_And don't even THINK about blaming ME for those two roadsters. I didn't have ANYTHING to do with it._"

"No, no. I'm not blaming you for a thing...but I would like your help. We found them and caught them...but they escaped. They escaped from Raven's _shield,_ to be exact. Therefore they're out on the run right now and we need you to keep an eye out."

"_What kind of goddman FREAK could get out of Raven's shield?!_"

"Apparently those two."

"_Brilliant. So you want me to keep an eye out for them...?_"

"Yep. They're on the loose...and they might be coming your way."

"_Great. I'll put my glasses on._"

Robin chuckled. "You and Cylie both. However, you do need to be careful, Damian. As harmless as they may seem, they did escape Raven's shield, one of them can speak REALLY LOUD, and...just...just trust me on this."

"_Gotcha. Damian the Not-So-Titan out._"

_Click._

Raven shook her head slowly. "He's always in _such_ a good mood after he eats..."

"Yeah..." Fira scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning the other direction. "...I say send 'im to hell."

"Of course you do, Fira." Robin tried very hard to keep his hatred cool. "You _always_ do..."

"HEY!" Fira shouted, pointing a harsh, accusing finger in the other leader's direction. "WATCH IT!!"

"What?" Richard raised both his gloved hands in defense weakly, a slight whine ending his question. "...what did I do now...?"

"You frickin' BASTARD."

"...please tell me what I said - "

"You KNOW what you SAID."

"What if I don't - "

"Then I'll just go 'head and BEAT YOUR ASS!!"

"TRY it."

"FINE!!"

And with that, the inevitable happened - the two fellow leaders began to wrestle on the dirt ground beneath them.

This was, of course, followed by two exasperated groans from Adia and Raven (Raven's more pissed than Adia's, of course), and Adia waited patiently until the Azarathian of the two reached out with her magic and GRABBED the two fighting Titans, pulling them apart and suspending them in the air a safe distance from each other.

"FIRA!!" Raven shouted at the brunette, shaking her furiously in her bubble of magic. "WHY do you have to be so STUPID!! You can't pick a fight EVERY second of EVERY day!!"

"Oh, yes she can." Adia raised a knowing eyebrow, moving toward the twosome calmly. "You should have seen her in Diagon City. Fira, calm down."

Fira struggled fiercely nevertheless against the black force of the aura of magic. "No WAY, ADEEDA!! GOD!!" She pulled back and forth, kicked, punched, stretched, writhed - nothing. "SHIT!!"

"Give it up, Fira." Robin stayed calm in his own captivity, waiting patiently to be let down. He briefly licked a trickle of blood from the corner of his bruised mouth. "Raven, could you put me down now, please?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Robin." The Azarathian quickly responded, gently lowering her leader to the ground and releasing him from the hold of her magic - right before turning her gaze back to Fira. "You gonna calm down at some point...?"

The back-alley Titan, after another good five minutes of struggle, _finally_ relinquished her anger into a pissed-off serenity. "There. Calm. Happy?"

"Sure." Raven glared at her, dropping her to the ground and then looking over at Robin. "So are we heading back to the Tower now?"

"Yep. And we'll try to get a signal on our new friends." He winked at the cloaked young woman briefly before turning to Adia, "Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Adia responded with a smile, turning and starting to walk calmly in the direction of the Tower itself. "Let's go then. There is no time to lose."

"But what if we can't find them?" Raven asked, looking a bit worried as she tested a small version of her black shield in her hands, trying to make sure it was still stable. "What if they... find some freak way of getting out of our sensory systems...?"

"We can try any way." Robin nodded in reassurance, before turning around. He began to walk back down the path to his motorcycle. "...even if we have to set Logan on them..."

"Oh, CH'YEAH, _that'll_ do it." Raven rolled her eyes, releasing the shield. "He'll just flirt with them the entire time, and then he'll turn around, and they'll be GONE."

"Pfft. Ch'yeah." Fira agreed, throwing her hands up in the air loosely. "That's all the bastard ever does."

"C'mon you guys. Let's go." Robin chuckled. "Adia, you're with me. Fira find a way home. Raven...beat you there!" And with that, the masked leader ran forward, snatched up Adia in his arms and raced back toward his motorcycle. Within seconds he was revving it up - his helmet safely set on Adia's head behind him - and he was OFF!!

That had to have been the fastest Robin had ever rode his blazing red vehicle...

;

;

;

;

;

;


	9. Chapter 8: Blast Him!

**Two of a Kind**

**CHAPTER 8: "Blast Him!"**

_**Continuing from chapter 7…**_

* * *

"Where. THE heck. WERE YOU GUYS?!" Logan demanded the second the troop returned from their scouting expedition, flailing his arms at them as they walked into the Main Room. "You were gone for, like, EVER!! Did you find the creepers?!"

"Yes, we found them, Logan." Robin was still laughing lightly as he walked in the room, Adia sitting still in his supportive arms. "But they got away. Even through Raven's magic."

"Oh, I see." Logan raised an eyebrow at them. "So are we just gonna - "

"TURN of GameStation and boot up the computer." Raven said as she walked in, her face pink and her hair mussed from the wind of flying as fast at a speed that is generally not advised for one without wind protection. "We've got to track them."

Logan snorted. "Raven, you look like a -"

"BOOT IT UP!"

The green boy blinked, but snickered as he turned away, walking casually toward the computer.

Robin laughed again. "I'm sorry you didn't see that building, Raven. But you know you really should be watching your _path_ instead of trying to distract me."

"Okay, so I had to fly through a couple windows. I did NOT crash!" Raven insisted immediately, pointing a finger in the boy's face furiously. "YOU were the one cutting through all the semis and zooming down ALLEYWAYS! Weren't you even WORRIED that you might kill someone...or YOURSELF?!"

"Yeah." The other dark-haired boy shrugged. "But more importantly..." He laughed, "...getting you lost!"

"I was not LOST!" Raven charged at Robin in the next instant, tackling him to the ground and making a point of mussing up his hair as much as possible. "THERE!! HOW'RE YOU GONNA GEL _THAT_, GENIUS?!"

Adia sighed, shaking her head and walking over to go boot up the computer.

Robin fought Raven with as much energy he could muster up through his side-aching laughter - he just could not control it! Half the time he was just playfully clawing at Raven weakly, his eyes shut tight in his total guy-laugh that he seemingly could not contain for the very life of him.

And Raven continued to do everything she could to win her side of the fight in the match, letting out a laugh or shout of success due to the fact that Robin wasn't really fighting...and the two of them continued to wrestle regardless of whatever else was going on.

"Oh my _gawsh_, they're so CUTE!!" Aphy squealed from her place on the couch, of course the hopeless romantic of the situation. "Eeeehoohooo!"

"Seriously, Aphy." Logan gave her a look, passing by and sadly turning off the GameStation. "Eros, don't let her do that. I'll die. Seriously."

"Pfft." Eros scoffed, not looking up from his dark book. "She does that if two frickin' _pigeons_ fly _fly next to each other..."_

"All right, let's see..." Adia murmured to herself from the computer screen, starting to type a few things in despite the noise in the background. "Kury and Razz...let's see where you are..."

She pressed the enter key, and a screen depicting a map of the city abruptly showed up...and right smack in the center of the map were two red, blinking dots.

"The center of the city..." Andy walked up behind his fellow white-blond Titan. "...what're they doin' there, Adia?"

"Apparently, heading out of the city." Adia replied, sitting back in her chair and glancing at the Texan Titan. "They don't intend to stay, that's for sure."

"Do we gotta get 'em?" Andy asked, folding his arms across his tucked-in, long-sleeved white shirt. "An' catch 'em?"

"That would be up to our leader." Adia commented, raising an eyebrow and smiling knowingly back at the place where the ruckus was still going on. "If he lives through this..."

Andy laughed, slapping his thigh. "Well, I'll be! They're so cute when they fight like that..."

Adia glanced at him. "That they are." She said, turning around and facing the computer again. "Let's just hope they make it out unscathed."

Andy smiled and shook his head as he turned back in Adia's direction. "So what'd you propose we do?"

"Wait." Adia said, looking at the screen carefully...and discreetly noting something else that was yet to take place among those streets. "We'll either come to them, or we'll meet up with them eventually..."

"Oh?" The Texan Titan stepped forward, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "What's that mean?"

Adia didn't respond. She was looking very carefully at the map again...and then suddenly reached out, pointing to a spot near the two blinking dots. "That's what I mean."

And sure enough. There on the map, steadily growing inside and shining a deeper red (meaning danger)...was a villian dot blinking "PLASMUS".

"Oh, my land!" Andy stepped back. "He's comin' after them?!"

"He's coming after the _city._" Adia said, standing up and moving away from the computer. "And they just HAPPEN to be right in the middle of it." She walked over to the front of the room, where Raven had finally released Robin, and both had just gotten to their feet. "Robin, it looks like we have a Plasmus attack to attend to."

"Really?" Robin nodded, straightening himself out, a slight laugh still hanging on the end of his voice. "Where's he at?"

"In the center of town. And apparently he's about to meet up with two power-people he's never met before." Adia responded, a very knowing look on her face as she said so.

* * *

"Brilliant."

Razz stared up in a fairly vertical manner at the huge...enormous...gigantic...towering... dripping...slimy...disgusting form of Plasmus himself. "This. SUCKS."

"_Eeeeeeeeeww..."_ Kury backed away from a drop of purple goo laying on the ground in front of her. "...now THAT'S just SICK..." She turned over to Razz helplessly, "...what do we do, Razz?"

"Scream." Razz said simply.

At that moment, Plasmus gave a warbling hollar and bent down right toward them - people of Jump City in the background running for their lives as the two girls stood there - while Razz and Kury stood right in the shadow of the gigant MOUTH coming toward them.

Razz sighed. "Yeah, prob'ly should do that." She cleared her throat.

_**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!"**_

Poor Plasmus found himself sloshing back a few paces with the impact of a noise loud enough to be mistaken for a sonic boom - and Razz turned immediately to Kury afterward. "Do something. ANYTHING. Get it out of our path!"

Kury scrambled out of her sound-proof box as quickly as she could and stood up straight. She only had to think for one second after Razz's command before rapidly pulling out a large sheet of wrinkled paper and sketching something to the best of her ability in ten seconds.

She briefly blew extra strands of blond hair out of her blue eyes as she ripped "Balooninator 3000" right out of the sheet. The large gun-like tool looked like a bazooka with a helium bubble on the side.

"HERE GOES NOTHIN'!!" Kury screamed before falling backwards with the impact of the blast.

Poor Plasmus received the blow, but seemed frozen on the spot. However, it took only seconds afterward for the large 'zit' to begin to raise _slooowwwllllyyyy_ above ground level. Within minutes, the giant monster was a building's height above the ground, making his way to the clouds like a monstrous balloon.

Razz's head and eyes slowly followed the monster upward. "Not bad." She commented, nodding in consideration and looking over at Kury. "That's one of your better ones."

Kury smiled brightly at the compliment, bouncing on her toes and clasping her hands behind her back. "Thanks!"

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here." Razz said, turning around and starting to push Kury in the opposite direction - but that was right before a monstrous BOOMING sound was heard above their heads...

...followed by another half, BOOMING, half SPLATTING sound of Plasmus himself falling from the sky, and landing SPLAT on the street RIGHT in front of them again.

And now. He was PISSED.

"Oh..._shit..."_ Kury muttered weakly, her eyes as wide as coconuts on her tan face. "..._Razz...!!"_

"Okay. Run." The other girl said immediately.

Kury didn't need that repeated. She took off as in the opposite direction as fast as her feet could carry her only a second later - checking back once or twice to make sure Razz wasn't, like, _sacrificing herself_ or something...

But she needn't have worried. For Razz was exactly one pace behind her - though she seemed to be heading in a very DIRECT direction as they ran through the city...since Plasmus, as a matter of fact, had begun to give chase. RIGHT after them.

"Okay, we're gonna lose him." The dark-haired girl said swiftly, glancing sideways at Kury as they ran, turning a corner sharply around a building. "And if that doesn't work, we blast im'. Got it?"

"Uh...uh...GOT IT!" Kury finally caught on between breaths, tracing Razz's racing footprints half a pace behind her. "I'm right behind you! GO!"

The two girls continued to race down the street...but things didn't look good. Not necessarily because they couldn't get away...but because as Plasmus was chasing them, he was wrecking a LOT of the city.

"Great. Where are those TITANS when you need em'?!" Razz growled as they rounded another corner...and there, she stopped. She looked over at Kury. "This is not helping. We've got to blast 'im."

"Good idea!" Kury nodded, leaning against a wall in exhaustion. "Go 'head!!"

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

Link 


End file.
